Amnesia
by Riiase
Summary: Um... It's yet another Bombie fic ...this time it's about Macavity, and it's really quite strange, I think ... it's a prequel... r/r please!!!


Amnesia

_This is about what happened between Bombalurina, Demeter (sort of) and Macavity. I've never seen anything like this on the net - am I original now? ^..^ some violence towards the end, ppl!_

__

Macavity snarled at his henchrats, once again they had failed him. They were supposed to kidnap a brown and gold cat called Demeter, but instead had brought her _sister_ of all things. Boara, the "lead" henchrat was frantically trying to explain the reasons for them bringing him the wrong cat.   
"Y-you see, sir ..." the small black rat stuttered "We couldn't get to Demeter because she was surrounded b-by t-toms and queens! But t-then her sister walked by all by herself, an' y'see she's only young, mebbe abit older than Demeter, but still young enough to snatch no probs, so we figured out mebbe she'd do as a... replacement, or ... mebbe bait for them Jellicles!"  
Macavity listened to his badly garbled excuse, never showing any hint of what he was thinking.  
_I suppose it's not that bad ... That god-forsaken rat has a point there ...  
_"I wish to see her." he stated, deciding not to decide for the moment.  
He watched in semi-amusment as the rest of the rats dragged in a sack, which was rampantly fighting against them.  
"ENOUGH!" roared Macavity, causing the rats to drop the sack, and back away, quaking with fear. The sack lay still for a moment, and Macavity never moved his eyes from it.

Bombalurina had no idea what was going on, she was only six months old, and she hadn't been expecting the attack when the rats had captured her.  
When the rats dropped the bag, she had always thought Macavity was a silly story made up by cats like the tugger and alonzo, but she knew somehow that he was present, so she stayed perfectly still, hoping he would suddenly decide to forget about her.   
No such luck, she felt the top of the sack being pulled away, and two ferocious gold eyes stared in at her.  
Bombie gulped, but looked right back.  
"She's a brave little one," admitted Macavity, not many fully grown toms would stare down Macavity, let alone this queen who was barely out of kittenhood. "Come out, kitten, I wish to view you."  
Bomba didn't move, suddenly the sack didn't seem so bad.  
"I said out," repeated macavity quietly, but menacingly "Or need I remove you myself?"  
Bombalurina didn't like that idea, so she stood up, and marched proudly out of the bag, walking straight past Macavity, without giving him a second glance, and stood a few feet away from him.  
"Very brave." muttered Macavity, and looked the queen over.  
She was deep red, quite rare in cats, with black stripes, and two white paws, with two black.  
Macavity ran an appreciative eye over her, then began to circle her, looking at every aspect of her feline body.  
Boara stood further back, his spine tingling.  
"You may go." decided Macavity, nodding to the rats.  
With an audible sigh of relief, the rats scampered off out of the warehouse.  
Bombalurina didn't give macavity the pleasure of seeing how scared she was, instead she looked around.  
She had no idea where she was, it was a huge warehouse, full of wooden crates and cardboard boxes, lots of hiding places, and at the far end there was a burnt-out delivery van, with it's back doors open. Bombie could see inside was full of sawdust, and there were a few moth eaten pillows in it.  
_I wonder if that's where Mac sleeps? _she thought, pretending not notice him sniffing her neck  
"Well, do we have a name?" he murmured, stepping back, and sitting down.  
Bombie glared at him silently, the spat at him suddenly "Well, _you're_ name is Macavity, so one of us certainly does."  
Macavity laughed, a low, cruel growl in his throat.  
"Cool it, sweetie," he warned "I'm in a good mood today, tomorrow I might not be so forgiving."  
Bombie hissed at him, baring her teeth and narrowing her eyes.  
"Now, Honey, this is no time to pretend to be a Pollicle. Now, I'm going to ask some questions about that pretty little thing you call a sister."  
"Demeter?" demanded Bombalurina.  
"No need to jump down my throat, Honey," Macavity mock-purred at her "I was supposed to take her, not you ... what do you think about that?"  
Bombalurina was utterly confused, but she never let it show through once.  
"I think maybe your stupid rats need glasses."  
Macavity laughed, then looked at her quizzically and said "Are you afraid of me?"  
"Are you afraid of me?" repeated Bombie, mimicking his look.  
"Honey, this won't work if you're going to work against me," sighed Macavity.  
"What won't?" asked Bombie, dropping her attitude for a moment, curiosity filling her.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out," grinned Macavity.  
Bombalurina frowned - she hated it when people said that to her.  
"For now," Macavity stopped smiling, and look almost thoughtful "For now, we need to find you somewhere to stay."  
"What?" Bombalurina was not for staying in this place, not ever.  
"I would invite you to join me in my van ... but I'm sure you'd protest, now, should i allow you to bunk with my main feline Griddlebone, or would that be like throwing petroleum over a flame? Hmmmhmmhmm ... I think I'll just put you in a cell."  
Bombalurina hissed at him.  
"A _what_?" she asked as Macavity stood. Bombie leapt to her feet, as though to challenge his decision.  
She stopped when Macavity loomed abover her, two or three years older, and about five times larger.  
"Don't try anything Honey, I could tear you apart with one claw." to prove his point her extended his talons, which was all they could be described as, and stroked her face with them.  
Bombie stiffened as he rubbed her under the chin, in a mock-affectionate gesture.  
"Are you going to come along, or must a drag you by this handy leather collar you seem to be sporting?"  
Bombalurina cursed her humans for giving her a collar, as Macavity sunk his teeth into it, being surprisingly careful not to bite her, he lifted her clear off the ground in his teeth and carried her with ease through the maze of boxes.  
Bombie struggled at first, but the position her had her in, she could only swipe around infront of her, maybe a little to the side if she really twisted, but it was hopeless to try and reach Macavity.

Bombalurina was finally dumped into a rabbit hutch, and abandoned in the dark.  
The part of the warehouse she was in was full of cages, some pet carriers, bird cages, aquariums, hutches, even some cupboards and rabbit runs.   
Many of those cages had other cats in them.  
She looked out through the mesh on the hutch, at the rest of the cats.  
They all looked miserable, and skinny.  
"Hey!" a voice from above her called "Psssst!"  
Bombalurina craned her head around, desperately trying to look at the birdcage above her.  
"Hey, are you new?" the voice was quite well spoken, and it was male, although it was very soft.  
"Yes ..." replied Bombie "What ... will happen to us?"  
"Us?"repeated the voice "No one knows what's in store for us, you might have a chance."  
"Me? Why?"  
"Well, you got the biggest, cleanest cage - you must be a hostage."  
"Oh no ..." whimpered Bombie, and she began to cry.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"What's _wrong?!_" wailed Bombie "He's gonna use me to get to my sister, that's what's wrong, and then when he gets her, he'll go after Old Deuteronomy and it'll be all my fault for not doing what i was _told_!"  
"Old Deuter ... are you a Jellicle?" the voice sounded surprised.  
"Well ... yes, why?" sniffed Bombie, becoming more interested in the voice than worrying over Macavity.  
"I used to know soem Jellicles ... I was going to join the tribe you're in." explained the voice.  
"Oh, so you're a cat?" said Bombie "I can't see you."  
"Yes," he replied with a small laugh "Most of us are."  
Bombie looked around again.   
One of the cats looked particularly skinny, and daylight deprived, he would once have been brown, tan and black and white patchy, guessed Bombie, but that was only a guess..  
"Why were you all taken?" she asked curiously.  
"Well," offered her voice from above "I was taken before I joined the Jellicles, Macavity never gave me an explanation of why I was taken exactly, I think one day he expects me to work for him."  
"Will you?"  
"Is there another way to survive in here?"  
Bombie sighed, and looked at the other cats, before saying directly to the skinny one "Why are you here?"  
The skinny cat winced as he moved, and Bombie winced with him when she saw the wound on his neck.  
It was black from mistreatment, obviously it hadn't been cleaned properly when he'd gotten it.  
"Macavity had a grudge against my family for months, they were very clever theives, my father was a magician and my mother a fantastic acrobat. Both of them could get anything they wanted, and Macavity wanted to own them, and use them for his operation. They refused, and to spite my father he killed my mother and kidnapped me."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry ..." whispered Bombie, lying down miserably, with her head on her paws.  
"I'll get used to it ..." moaned the cat, Bombie noticed suddenly how much younger than her he seemed. "This mistreatment will kill me one day, then I'll be free."  
"What's your name, kid?" asked the voice suddenly.  
Bombie blinked "Me?"  
"Yes." prompted the voice.  
"Well, it's Bombalurina..." she said, trailing off "But I suppose now it's Honey."  
"That's what he calls you?" asked the cat thoughtfully.  
"Yes."  
"Then that's what we call you, I'm Goblin, but my real name is Litan."  
"Alright ... Goblin." Bombie smiled for the first time since she'd been captured.  
"My name's Random .. Macavity didn't name me." said the skinny, patchy cat.  
"That's a pretty unusual name," commented Bombalurina "What were your parents called?"  
"Miko and Rella. Why?"  
"I was just wondering, why did they call you 'Random'?" Bombie pursued the subject.  
"My mother, Rella, thought my patches were random." explained Random.  
Bombie was about to speak again, but all her senses warned her that another cat had entered the area, and wa sprowling around.  
"Someone's there." she whispered.  
"It's alright," Goblin replied a reassuringly "I think I know who it is."  
Bombie watched with interest as a queen prowled low along the ground. when she reached the hutch, she blinked and looked in for a moment.  
She had a pitch black face, and huge azure-blue eyes. She smelled clean, noticed Bombalurina.  
"Litan!" she whispered, standing up against the hutch, exposing a clean, creamy belly to Bombie.  
"Fiera!" Goblin sounded ecstatic "What happened? you have so much to tell me!"  
"Ssssh!" hissed Fiera, but it wasn't malevolent. "I'm fine, and Macavity has requested your presence ... he's going to ask you! Or at least tell you to join him! I'm certain of it."  
"How did you get to be so clean? and well fed?" Goblin became suspicious.  
Fiera giggled "I've made friends with a certain persian."  
"You're serious? how did you get to meet her?"  
"I just bumped into her one day when I was coming back from a breakfast run for Macavity - that's what he has me doing right now, I go to the docks with Shebah and Viper, and we take fish - and she said I looked pathetic, and she confronted Macavity over it ... he just apologised to her and had me cleaned up immediately."  
"Wow!" Goblin was in awe. "Have you come to fetch me to take me to him?"  
"No, I wasn't sent, I could get in alot of trouble for being here ... Boara and the rats should be here within the hour. I'll see you soon, I love you." Fiera licked goblin through the bars of the cage, and scampered away.  
"Hey, who was she?" spoke up Bombie.  
"Hmmm?" murmured Goblin dreamily, then, snapping out of it "Oh, right, that's Fiera, she's my mate. Well, it's not official but ... it should be!"  
Bombie smiled to herself and said "She's a persian?"  
"No, Himalayan, she has the colouring of a Siamese, but fur like a persian." explained Goblin quickly.  
"So, who was the persian she mentioned?"  
"Oh, Griddlebone! She's got Macavity under her thumb ... there's a rumour that she saved his life, and now he owes her. As far as I can see, she's still working for him. But, I'm sure she calls the shots."  
"Griddlebone ..." muttered Bombie, as if to force herself to remember it.  
Random turned his back on the others, and settled down to sleep, Bombie imagined, and Goblin lay still, watching the passage eagerly.

Bombalurina must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up, Goblin's cage was sitting on the floor beside her hutch, and a different cat was in it. She felt slightly sad that she hadn't got to say goodbye to her new friend. the new cat looked angry.  
"Stupid Macavity!" she spat "I'll kill him!".  
Bombie looked at the ginger queen for a moment. She was older than Bombie, probably the same age as Macavity.  
"What exactly are you gawkin' at?" she growled at Bombie.  
"I don't know, but it's looking back." snapped Bombalurina, turning her nose up at the cat.  
As Bombie turned her back on the hissing ginger queen, she allowed her thoughts to turn to the Jellicles ... had they missed her yet? Would they try to rescue her? What would Macavity do to Demeter? As these thoughts whirled around the tired queen's head, she slipped unwillingly into a deep, troubled sleep.

Jennyanydots counted the kittens again.  
The youngest were all present and accounted for, Etcetera - check. She was playfully batting at Munkustrap's flicking tail.  
Electra and Jemima were rolling a tin can between them, and giggling because the Rum Tum Tugger was nearby, although he wasn't paying any attention to the kittens. Victoria was by herself - Jennyanydots worried about that kitten - she seemed deeply lonely, yet she wouldn't socialise with the others. All the young kittens were accounted for, as she checked the older, what humans would call "teenage" cats, she noticed Demeter sitting sadly on her own.  
"Demeter? Are you alright, sweetie?" asked Jenny, leaving Jellylorum to discipline Pouncival for tumbling too dangerously off of the old car.  
"I can't find Bombalurina _anywhere_, Jenny," whined Demeter "Do you think she's angry at me for something?"  
"Well, I can't think fo any reason why she would be, Demeter. When did you last see her?"  
"Hours ago!" said Demeter, raising her voice a little.  
"Hours? How many? an hour, an hour and half?" asked Jenny, she was certain Bombalurina had just gone off in a sulk, because Jellylorum had told her she wasn't allowed to go with the older queens to the docks.  
"Four and a half." whimpered Demeter "You don't think she's hurt, do you?"  
"I don't know, I'm going to go and ask Grizabella if she's seen her."  
"Okay."

"Grizabella?" called Jennyanydots "Grizzy, I need to ask you something." she said as the sleek, slender queen strutted out of her box.  
"Fire away, hon." grinned the Glamour Cat.  
"You haven't seen Bombalurina anywhere, have you?" asked Jenny "I mean, you and I went to the docks earlier today to catch some rats or some fish, and she wanted to go with us, but Jelly said she was too young ... you don't supoose she went by herself, do you?"  
"Well," a thoughtful look covered the pretty queen's face "I don't know if she would have or not, she's quite, um, hightly strung? She might've gone to prove she was old enough to make it on her own, although, highly strung or not ... bombie's smart, and i don't think she would try to go off on her own if she didn't know the way." Grizabella watched Jennyanydots, to see if what she'd said had made any sense to her at all.  
"Yes," muttered Jenny, lost in thoughts of her own "Well, thanks Grizabella, I'll let you know if we dig anything up."  
"Okay," agreed Grizabella, and she returned to her box, where, supposed Jennyanydots, she was entertaining some tom or other.  
Jenny stood still for a moment, deep in thought about where Bombalurina might have gone, before she spun on her heel and trotted of to find Old Deuteronomy.

Bombalurina had no idea how long she had been at the warehouse, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Macavity since her first encounter, and she was sleeping more and more, often feeling dizzy and sick. Goblin had never returned, and the ginger queen had calmed down sufficiently so that they could talk a little.  
Bombie had been gruffly informed that her name was Crest, and she had once been close to Macavity, but someone called "Dealla" had stolen him and framed her, or something to that effect - Crest wasn't clear when she was muttering angrily.  
"Uh, Crest?" said Bombie nervously "Do you know what happened to that tom that was in here, you know, Goblin?"  
"Honey," which was what Bombie had said her name was "I don't care."  
"But, do you _know_?" persisted Bombie.  
"Well, I heard before I was dumped in here, that he was taking over his girlfriends job."  
"What will Fiera do now?" wonder Bombie.  
Crest grinned maliciously "_Gremlin_ is being trained as an assassin."  
"An assassin?" gulped Bombalurina "She's too nice to do that."  
"I heard she was getting good." conversation over, Bombie always sensed when Crest was tired of her.  
As Bombie was about to turn to Random, and ask how his neck was, a siamese queen strolled calmly into the area - she didn't sneak like Fiera, or Gremlin had - she'd been sent.  
"Dealla!" spat Crest, leaping to her feet and extending her claws "Has Maccy come to his senses?" she growled through clenched teeth.  
"Yes, he did when he left you in here to rot, Crest." replied Dealla coolly "Actually, I'm here for Honey."  
Bombie blinked.  
This wasn't good, Macavity sent his girlfriend after her, that meant she was getting special treatment.  
"No funny business, minx." warned Dealla "I'm the head assassin here."  
Bombie believed her, for the queen truely did look deadly.  
As the quuen unhooked the rabbit hutch, Bombie stood up meekly, and followed her.  
"I'm gonna get you, Dealla!" threatened Crest, and tried to scratch the queen through her cage.  
Dealla's temper flashed, and she smacked Crest's cage.  
It tipped over, landing with a crash. Crest looked unconcious.  
Dealla sniffed in approval, and signalled for Bombie to follow her.  
Dealla didn't seem to notice that by knocking over Crest's cage, she'd inadvertently cracked the glass on Random's aquarium.

"Hi Honey," greeted Macavity, as Dealla led her into the van "Dealla, could you go and take Gremlin out for some more training?"  
Dealla scowled at Bombie as she left.  
"Now, Honey," purred Macavity, standing up and moving towards her "We're gonna talk..."  
"What about?" asked Bombie keeping her cool.  
Macavity brushed against her, almost knocking her over, she was weak from not eating.  
Purring loudly, he rubbed against her other side, stopping at her side.  
"We could just skip talking ..." he began to lick behind her ear.  
Bombie closed her eyes in disgust, biting her lip to keep herself from passing out.  
Macavity noticed this, and he stopped, looking at her carefully, he said "You're ill." it wasn't a question, the hidden paw knew what he was talking about.  
"I'm fine!" Bombie's eyes flickered open and she tried to stand as though she had the strength to fight him.  
Macavity sighed.  
"You're certainly stubborn, I'll give you that." Experimentally, he extended a paw towards her.  
Bombie hissed and turned on him, claws blazing.   
Before she could scratch him, her legs gave out underneath her, and she collapsed in the sawdust.  
Macavity stood over her, before he said "You need a human to help you."  
"Why... are you ... doing this?" groaned Bombie as a sharp pain invaded her abdomen.  
"I need you alive." replied Macavity shortly, and he lifted her with ease by the collar again.  
Bombie didn't have the strength to fight him.  
As he exited the van, he ran into Miguel, a close friend, body guard and trusted advisor of Macavity's.  
"Miguel," sighed Macavity "You are like a brother to me, I have to take this queen to town, I may be gone for a few weeks - I trust you will tie up all the loose ends, and keep everything organaised when I am gone? Do this correctly, and you could be in for a promotion ... watch out for Griddlebone, remember what I owe her, don't tread on her toes, my friend. I wish you luck."  
Miguel nodded, and stepped into the van.

Random looked at the crack in surprise. Crest hadn't moved since she'd fallen, but several other cats were telling him to break loose.  
A huge fluffy ginger tom called Rune kept telling him to push the glass with his paw, while a young black queen named Onyx insisted if he charged at it full body it would shatter.  
Random tentatively placed his grimy paw against the glass, and gave it a small shove.  
The glass made a loud cracking sound, and a cheer went up around the cages.  
"Ssssh!" snarled Rune, taking charge "Don't attract attention."  
The cats all hushed, and Random pushed the glass again, carefully breaking away small pieces of it, until a hole had formed in the top right hand corner of the tank.  
It looked to small for a cat to fit through, but Random was so skinny he slid though with ease, only nicking himself a few times on the shards of glass.  
"Alright, kit!" exclaimed Rune happily "Come over here, and let me out, then we'll each let the others out."  
Random agreed with this idea, and he began to fiddle with the catch on the pet carrier containing Rune.  
Soon, Random and Rune had released almost all of the cats.  
Rune pulled open Crest's cage, and pawed at her for a moment.  
"I think she's ..." he said, trailing off.  
Onyx came over to take a look. She lay close to the crumpled form of Crest and listened for breathing.  
"She is."  
Rune growled low in his throat, lowering his eyes to the ground. He turned his back on Crest and said to the others "We need to think of a plan."  
"How about 'run away'?" suggested Random, which got a giggle from some of the other younger cats.  
"And let Macavity hunt each and everyone of us down?" spoke up another cat, Bray. She was a grey tabby, older than most of the others.  
"Yeah ... and what about Honey?" wondered Random.  
"Dealla took her _away_, Random," said Onyx, almost harshly "She probably won't return."  
Random looked at his paws sadly.  
Rune glared at Onyx, and said "Mac probably just wanted to see her - I mean, he needs her alive, right?"

Macavity was geting tired - living away from civilisation was usually a blessing for him, but not today.  
He stopped for his second rest underneath a glowing lamp-post.  
He noticed how thin Bombie had become - Obviously those goddamned rats weren't feeding her like he'd ordered. He'd been giving them catfood every day since she'd arrived.  
He growled at his rats' audacity, and ecided to cheer himself up by think of a different punishment for each one.  
The minutes ticked by, Bombie didn't wake up.  
Eventually, Macavity lifted her again and began to trudge further towards town.

Soon, Macavity found a hospital. He didn't know that was what it was, but he could sense lots of people inside, and that was good enough for him. He dragged bombie up to two huge doors, they were glass. Unsure of how to open them, he set Bombie down and placed his paw against the glass.  
Two human women inside, both wearing white uniforms, noticed him.  
"Oh, isn't that just so sweet?" one of them said "He's trying to get in."  
The other smiled, then her smile faded a sshe said "Is that other one behind him hurt?"  
"Now, Collette ... you don't seriously think that the cat knew it's a hospital?"  
The second woman, named Collette, approached the door.  
Macavity jumped suddenly as they opened.  
Embarrassed, he looked to make sure Bombie hadn't seen him. She was still unconcious.  
"Hey there, kitty." whispered Collette, extending her hand to Macavity.  
he raised his paw to slash at her, but stopped just in time, remembering he needed them to help Bombie.  
Instead of scratching the nurse he put his paw on her hand, looking at her pleadingly - a look he hadn't used in a long time.  
As the nurse oohed and aaahed over him, he turned and trotted back to Bombalurina, nudging her and mewing as pathetically as he could.   
"Well ... I can't really you know, I might hurt her more and it's really not allowed ..." whispered Collette.  
She looked over her shoulder, the first nurse was gone.  
Sighing, she picked up Bombie and told Macavity to stay where he was.  
Macavity waited.

Collette didn't know what to do to help the cat. she took her into the break-room, which thankfully was empty.  
Carefully, she looked into the cats eyes, prying open the lids.  
"I don't know how to help you kitty ... I'm going to give you a sterile bath and get the dirt off of you, then I'll see how you are."  
The nurse bathed Bombalurina, who had no idea whatwas being done to her, and when she was finished the cat still hadn't come around.  
"Dan!" Collette called to the head nurse as she ran out of the breakroom like wild-fire, the cat wrapped in her jacket "Dan, I'm signing off early - I'll cover someone elses shift tomorrow if they stay longer for me!"  
"Alright but why?" asked Dan curiously.  
"No time to explain! See you tomorrow!"  
Collette ran outside, almost tredding on Macavity.  
"Sweetie! I forgot about you! Come on!"  
Macavity followed the human, because he could smell Bombie in her arms.

Macavity had never been in a car before, it was warm and comfortable, but he was extremly uneasy about it when it moved.  
"It's okay, Ginger," as Collette had so kindly nicknamed him "We're only a few blocks away."  
Macavity felt ill.

Collette ran into the vet's reception.  
Thank god they were open until eight on Thursdays.  
"I've found this cat, i think she's ill!" declared Collette to bored receptionist.  
"Really? you've come to right place, have a seat Mr. Jamieson will see you in a moment." replied the receptionist snidely.  
Collette sighed, and sat down.  
Soon, she and bombie were admitted to see the vet.

Macavity had been left in the car, he was enraged at the indignity of it all, and he was marching up and down the back seat in a complete tantrum.  
As he turned, he sensed Jellicles.  
Peeking carefully out of the car window, he saw five Jellicles creeping around the parking lot.  
A silver tabby, a black and white cat, a smaller, darker black and white cat, a Maine Coone cat, with leopard markings and Demeter!  
Macavity desperately tried to get out to get to the object of his obsession.  
He had seen Demeter when she was only a kitten, and he knew he wanted her for his own.

"Munkustrap," cried Demeter "We're never going to find her! It's been a week! How are we ever supposed to find her when we haven't got a clue where she was in the first place?"  
"Just keep calm, Demeter, with any luck she's only lost."  
"ONLY LOST?" repeated Demeter at the top of her lungs "If she's lost she could be hurt!"  
The Rum tum tugger spoke suddenly, for the first time for almsot the entire night "Well ... what if ..."  
"What?" asked Alonzo, looking at his friend.  
"What if Macavity got her?" The Tugger's voice was very small. He looked terrified.  
"Shut up, Tugger!" said Mistoffelees bravely, not showing how terrified he was of those old Macavity stories "He's just made up to scare kittens into having baths and finishing their dinners."  
Tugger looked ashamed "Probably .." he muttered.  
"Hey, he's really worried!" giggled Alonzo, forgetting Bombie was missing for a moment "He really believes in Macavity! Tugger believes in Macavity! Big bad Tugger's afraid of a stupid scary story!"  
Suddenly, the car above them made a loud me-owing sound, and a ginger cat stood, eyes blazing, at the window.  
"MACAVITY!!!" yelled the Tugger, brandishing his paw in the air "He IS real!"  
"Run!" yelped Demeter, and she took off, the Tugger at her heels, closely followed by alonzo and Munkustrap bringing up the rear. Mistofelees froze on the spot, looking at the ferocious feline with widened eyes.  
"You better run before I find a way out!" snarled Macavity. "I'm going to get you! When you least expect it! and then the Jellicles will be NO MORE!" Macavity began to laugh semi-hysterically.  
Mistoffelees had never run so fast in his life.

Macavity finally stopped laughing, and lay out of breath on the back seat of the car.  
He pricked up his ears as he heard a person approaching.  
It was Collette.  
She placed Bombalurina on the front seat, and began to drive.  
Macavity jumped into the front, and pawed at the jacket containing Bombie.  
She was awake.  
"Who are you?" she whispered "Where am I?"  
"You don't know who I am?" asked Macavity, confused.  
"No ... I don't remember ..."  
"What's your name? do you remember that?" asked Macavity.  
"It's ...I don't remember ..." Bombie began to panic slightly.  
"It's okay!" mewed Macavity, grinning slyly "I'll tell you everything you need to know."  
"Well ... alright..."agreed Bombie.  
"Well, I'll start by telling you your name - it's Honey." He watched Bombie's reaction - it didn't seem to spur on any memories, so he continued "My name is Macavity." still no sudden memories, so he took a chance "You used to call me Mac. One day you left, and you didn't come back for a few days, during that time you were kidnapped by the Jellicles." he paused, what if Jellicles made her remember?  
"Go on..." she said.  
"They kept you in a tiny cage, you were starved for a week. Finally, I tracked you down, and rescued you. When I got you out, you were ill. I took you to a human, and she helped you. That's her there."  
"Okay..." Bombie looked confused, she didn't remember any of that.  
"... you don't remember, do you?" Macavity was playing this like a pro "You don't remember how muh we were in love? O how the Jellicles killed your sister, Demeter, in cold blood?"  
"No." replied Bombie, her eyes filling with tears. "I-I'm sorry I really don't remember any of that...I wish I did."  
Macavity turned his head away, pretending to be hurt.  
"Are you alright?" she asked standing up shakily to go to Macavity.  
"I will be," he said softly "It hurts, but maybe we can get back to that stage someday."  
"Alright ... I'll try," Bombie smiled, then she said "What's with the collar ... I'm owned?"  
"No, you ran away from your home to be with me ..." lied Macavity again.  
"Oh ..."  
"I'll get it off for you, when we get away from her."  
"Okay."

The five unfortunate Jellicles leapt into the junkyard, the fear of god had been put into them by something.  
"Hey, slow down there, kits!" ordered Skimbleshanks, who was in town that night "What's got all of you so scared?"  
All five began to yammer, screaming about Macavity.  
"Slow down! slow down!" commanded Skimble "Munku, tell me the story, everyone else quiet!"  
Munkustrap took a deep breath, almost nervous of speaking with the adult tom.  
"We were looking for Demeter over by that vet place, and we were discussing whether Macavity was real or a legend, and then he was just there! He was in a car, and he threw himself up against the window roaring. Then we ran."  
"Does anyone have anything to add to this unlikely tale?" laughed Skimbleshanks.  
Misoffelees nodded slowly "I was too ... brave, to run at first, and he yelled at me. He said something like 'Run, while you still can, because I'm going to get you. Then the Jellicles will be no more.' then he went mad, and I ran away."  
"So he spoke to you?" worried Skimbleshanks "I'll speak with Old Deuteronomy. You might have to tell this to him."  
"T-to Old Deuteronomy?" squeaked Demeter.  
"Yes. right, I'm going to see him." said Skimble decisively, and he walked away.  
"Guys?" whined Alonzo "what if it was just some idiot trying to frighten us? we'll have to tell Old Deuteronomy and he'll hate us."  
"Old Deuteronomy doesn't hate anyone, not even ... Macavity." whispered Demeter, afraid that rumours were true - if you spoke his name, he would appear.  
"I just know he's got my Bombie ..." whispered Tugger.  
"What?" said Mistoffelees, smiling a little. "Did you say what I thought you said?"  
"I said 'I just know he's got Bombie'." growled the Tugger, threatening Misto through his body language alone.  
"Settle down, guys!" mewed Munkustrap, stepping between Misto and the Tugger.  
"He started it." pouted the Tugger, sitting down.  
"We ALL miss Bombie, okay?" piped up Alonzo "We can't let it come between Jellicles."  
everyone nodded solemnly.

Macavity and "Honey" were left in the garden at collette's houe, because her boyfriend was allergic to cats.  
"Here, let me help you with that ..." he said as Bombie struggled to pull off her collar. Macavity helped her pull it over her head, and he subtley made it disappear as she fixed her fur.  
"Better," he said, smiling.  
Bombie looked up at the sky, watching the stars.  
Macavity sat close to her.  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked her softly "We're far from where we used to live, because we came in that car, we might take a long time finding it ..."  
Bombie looked pensive, before she said "Why don't we just walk?"  
"Alright, I'll tell you more about your life."  
"Please ... Mac."  
Macavity grinned morbidly, it was working.  
They slipped out of the garden with ease, and set off down the street.  
"You were the ove of my life," confessed Macavity, returning to that subject "We met while you were being chased by Pol... dogs, you were alone, and I helped you escape."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

Three hours, and much walking later, Bombie and Macavity were good friends. Macavity really knew how to put on a show.  
He never slipped, not once.  
Eventually, he had her thinking she remembered fragments of his lies.  
Macavity was playing her for all she was worth - he'd been watching the Jellicles for a while - he didn't know Bombie and Demeter were sisters, and he didn't know her name, but he'd seen her flirt with the Tugger on numerous occasions, and he'd seen Bombie allow the Tugger to claw his name into the inside of her collar - well ... what would pass as a mark, the Tugger couldn't really write, but he did scratch something on her collar. He told her these things, placing himself in those memories.  
They were walking by small pond in a suburban district.   
Bombie stopped and looked at her reflection.  
Macavity joined her.  
Staring at herself, she suddenly became frustrated, yelling at the top of her lungs "I WISH I COULD REMEMBER!" Macavity put his paw over her back, to comfort her, or calm her down.  
"It's okay, I'm here for you, Honey everything's going to be fine." he leaned over, and licked the back of her ear.  
She stiffened suddenly, Macavity stoped, and began to think frantically.  
_Oh, she doesn't remember that, does she? she doesn't remember her SISTER ... she wouldn't remember that, right?  
_Realising he should say something to her, he mubled "Sorry ... am I moving too fast for you?"  
She seemed to be thinking very hard for a long time.  
"Well ... you said we were in love," she began carefully "And you remember that, and I don't. I don't remember loving you, Macavity, but ... maybe you should remind me..." Bombie leaned over and licked the tom's nose.  
Macavity's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that.  
Bombie looked at the ruggedly handsome ginger tom, stifling the urge to giggle at his shocked expression.  
Tentatively, he went back to licking her ear, and Bombie began to purr.

Demeter looked up at Old Deuteronomy, her eyes wide.  
Mistoffelees had just finished adding his part to the story.  
Old Deuteronomy was lost in thought.  
"Uhm ... sir?" prompted the Tugger bravely - he might be afraid of Mavavity - but he wanted to know what the Jellicle leader thought.  
"I was afraid he would return." said Deuteronomy mysteriously.  
"You what?" squealed Mistoffelees, crouching low to the ground.  
"Macavity is real, I'm afraid. He tends to hate the Jellicles, because ... well, I don't really kno why, but he is a threat, and if it's a possibility he has Bombalurina we must consider finding him.  
Tugger looked petrified.  
Infact, they all looked petrified.  
"Old Deuteronomy?" said the Tugger, his voice shaking, all thoughts in his head telling hi not to finish his sentence, he said "I would like to help you find him, sir."  
"What?" a gasp went around the Junkyard, Tugger was only young, he shouldn't even think of confronting Macavity, let alone tell the Jellicle leader he wanted to.  
It was obvious the Tugger was terrified, he was almost shaking, but he stood his ground and he looked old Deuteronomy in the eye.  
Deuteronomy knew the entire junkyard was waiting to here his reply.  
"Rum Tum Tugger, I feel you are too young for this," the junkyard sighed, most in relief "But, on this occasion I shall overlook your short comings, and allow you to accompany us in our search."  
Another gasp went around the junkyard, surely not ...?  
"I'll go too!"declared Alonzo, moving to stand at his friend's side.  
"Me too!" cried Demeter, moving away from Munkustrap.  
"I don't know -" began Jennyanydots, but Demeter cut her off in an uncharacteristic sharp tone.  
"No! Jennyanydots, Bombalurina is my sister, I can't stay here if she's in danger."  
"I'm coming too." decided Munkustrap.  
"And me!" agreed Mistoffelees, after he noticed just how many girls were standing around watching.  
Cassandra nodded her head, and said "I'll go."  
Exotica moved silently to stand with the group.  
Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other for a quiet moment before moving towards the group with an almost unnatural grace.  
Tumblebrutus and Plato were quick to agree, but the little kittens and Pouncival were held back by a strict Jennyanydots.  
"'Ey! Wot about us?!" Mungojerrie stood up "We're comin' along wit ya!"  
"Yeah!" agreed Rumpelteazer.  
"Teazer, you aren't any older than Pouncival, honey, you have to stay here." explained Jellylorum.  
"But, Jerrie gits ta go!" argued Teazer stubbornly.  
"Mungojerrie is older than you are."  
"Sorry, Teaz!" apologised Jerrie "I'll make it up to ya some 'ow!"  
"A'right, Jerr. Be careful, wouldja?" the small calico looked to her older brother "After all, we can't be a notorious couple 'a cats if there's only the one of us."  
"Sure thing, Teazah!" promised Jerrie.  
"Well," said a low, sexy voice from behind the crowd "Any room for a Glamour Cat?"  
Grizabella walked in amongst the crowd, and said "I'd like to find Bombie, too ... there's a little bit of me growing inside that kitten."  
"Just what we need," joked Skimbleshanks, which prompted a nervous laugh from the Jellicles.

Macavity and Bombie woke up, lying side by side next to the little pond.  
"Hi," greeted Bombalurina, with a smile.  
"Hello, Honey." Macavity returned the smile as he heard his stomach grumble.  
"Hungry, Mac?" she giggled.  
"Maybe we should go and look for some food, hmmm?" he groaned as he stood up and stretched.  
"Hhmmm ... sexy." giggled Bombie again, then a look of mischeif crossed her face and she gave Macavity a gentle shove, causing him to tip off balance, and land with a resounding splash in the pond.  
Macavity came up, coughing and spluttering, gasping desperately for air as he pulled himself out of the pond.  
"That wasn't funny." he growled, his old temper flaring up.  
Still giggling, Bombie said "I know ... I'm sorry..." to make up for it she licked his face until the pond water was all gone off of it.  
"Okay, food." Macavity remembered suddenly.  
"Okay, let's go then."

"No one really knows where Macavity's hideout really is, " explained Skimbleshanks, who was leading team 1 - consisting of Demeter, Munkustrap, Coricopat, Mungojerrie, Exotica and Plato, "So we're just going back to that car park to have a look around first, while the others all go to the docks."  
The other acknowledged this, and they moved out across the car park.

Team 2 was being led by Grizabella, and it consisted of - The Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, Cassandra and Tantomile. The Psychic cats were separated to see if each could provide better insite to their teams, instead of them noth going in one and only having a 50% chance of picking something up.  
They approached the docks, and for once the frivolous Grizabella was being practical.  
"Don't go too close to the edge," she warned them.  
"How close would be too close?" wondered Misto, peering curiously over the edge. The tide was out, and the jagged rocks looked dangerous.  
He began to slip over, and Grizabella caught his tail.  
Exaspetatedly she said "THAT was too close, okay?"  
"Right." he agreed, and moved to the back of everyone else.  
"Okay, we need a plan..." murmured Grizzy, a frown masking her pretty features "Okay ... uuum, Tugger, Alonzo, you keep watch here. Find somewhere to hide before we go, and don't move from there especially not if you see Macavity. Watch where he goes but don't follow him. Promise me you won't."  
"Promise." agreed both young toms.  
"Alright, the rest of us into teams! Tantomile, Cassandra go over there, don't cross roads don't talk to other cats watch out for humans and dogs. Tumblebrutus, Misto you're with me. Let's go."

"Okay," began Skimbleshanks, looking at the expectant young faces before him "Mungojerrie, why don't you take Exotica as your partner?" silently, Skimble added _maybe she'll levelheaded enough to stop you from going crazy over this ..._ "Coricopat, you should go with Plato - keep each other right. Munkustrap and Demeter with accompany me. We'll meet back here in an hour. In one hour the sun should be about there in the sky." He pointed "So be careful to watch it. Don't do anything irresponsible or silly."  
The group split up.

"Why don't we go along the sea front?" suggested Macavity, thinking he might see one of his henchcats there, running errands for Miguel.  
"Sounds romantic." sighed Bombie, and followed him.  


As they trotted along the beach, Macavity felt certain he could keep this up for as long as he needed, then he would have the Jellicles right where he wanted them.  
He thought of Demeter, she seemed less important at that time, what was important now was keeping his Honey believing what she'd been told, and thinking of a way to get the Jellicles.  
"Mac?"  
Oh no ... she asked a question.  
"Sorry?" he said, looking at her blankly.  
"I said 'We can get some fish over there, what do you think?'."  
"Sounds perfect ..." They began to make there way over to the huge fishing trawler that was docked at the end of the pier.

As they approached it, Macavity saw Goblin, Shebah and Viper taking fish.  
"Honey, you go and start grabbing some fish - I'd like to speak with these cats if you don't mind."  
"They're friends of yours?" asked Bombie.  
"More like business partners, but I still need to see them."  
"Okay, Mac." agreed Bombie trustingly, and she crept over to the other side of the boat, and started snatching fish.  
"Goblin, Shebah, Viper - how's things at the lair?"  
"Macavity!" said Goblin, surprised, but not afraid. the big tom didn't seem to be menacing today.  
"Yes. Can you tell me, how is Miguel as a leader?"  
"He will never live up to your standards." Shebah, a creamy coloured cat gave the perfect answer.  
"he has not gone mad with his power?"  
"No," Viper replied "He is very loyal to you, and keeps telling us you shall return."  
"I will." promised Macavity.  
"Sir, if I may be so bold as to ask a question?" spoke Goblin.  
"Yes." Macavity would normally have never allowed such a thing, but his little plan was working brilliantly, and he was for once not being temperamental.  
"I'd like to ask of a red queen who was brought in about maybe a week and a few days ago? Her name was Honey."  
"Honey? Oh, Honey. She became ill, she has not returned yet. I will send her back when she is healed."  
"She will be working for you." stated Goblin.  
"Of course." said Macavity "I must go now, I'll be back soon."  
Macavity trotted after Bombie.

Night fell, the two teams turned over every stone, searched under every car, and asked every stray.  
Not a murmur, meow, or purr about Bombie.  
As they met dejectedly at the docks, Grizabella looked weary, Mistoffelees was about ready to cry, his young heart had been set on rescuing Bombalurina, Tugger was being stubborn, and acting up. There was an uneasy silence over the entire group.  
"We better get back," mumbled Skimbleshanks as Misto began to yawn.  
"We can't give up!" protested Demeter, even though she was almost asleep on her feet.  
"Come on, kid, not today." Grizabella said quietly into Demeter's ear.  
"I'm not going back without her." growled the Tugger rebeliously.  
"Tugger, don't be like this." begged Cassandra.  
"Yeah," spoke Exotica for the first time since the two groups had met "We all miss Bombie, and we all love her but we can't just find her like that."  
Coricopat and Tantomile stood close together, keeping each other warm.  
Mungojerrie looked up and said "Well, I'm 'allucinatin' now!"  
"Huh?" Alonzo looked confused.  
"I coulda swore them two cats're Macavity an' Bombie."  
"Don't, Jerrie," whimpered Demeter.  
"Yeah, but look!"  
Everyone looked in the direction Mungojerrie nodded, and sure enough, what looked like Macavity and Bombie was walking by.  
"It can't be her," snarled the Tugger through gritted teeth "She likes him."   
Everyone agreed, because the queen was happily whispering into the tom's ear, and occasionally licking his face.  
Demeter looked at the queen for a long time.  
"It is her." she said suddenly "It must be!" She ran off before Skimble could pounce on her tail and stop her.  
Soon the entire crowd of cats had run across the dock to where the mystery couple stood.

"BOMBIE!!!" squealed Demeter, skidding to a halt just in front of the two of them.  
Noticing Macavity as if for the first time, Demeter backed off, her ears flat against her head.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Bombie looked confused.  
"Honey ... do you know this cat?" asked macavity, acting confused.  
"Well ... no." admitted Bombie.  
"What?" said Demeter, as the realisation of what bombie had said sunk in, tears filled in her eyes.  
"I don't know you,"  
"You do! I'm Demeter! Your sister!"  
"My sister is dead."  
Demeter looked at bombie for a moment then said "Did I upset you? Are you so angry at me that you're going to pretend i'm dead?"  
"Please, really, my sister died a long time ago ... I don't want to talk about it."  
"Bombie!"  
"My name is Honey."  
"No it isn't! It's Bombalurina!" Demeter was almost pleading with Bombie to believe her.  
"No ..."  
"And him!" yelled Demeter "He's Macavity! He's a killer! a thief! SCUM!"  
"Thank you," said Macavity graciously.  
Skimble ran forward, and pulled the raving Demeter back to the crowd.  
The Tugger stepped forward, and said to her "Bombie ... don't you remember me? All the fun we had together? Don't you remember when I scratched your collar? Or the time we told Pouncival the boy kittens always had to wear ribbons in their fur on there 2 month birthday ...?"  
Bombie looked at him.  
The look had nothing behind it, her eyes showed no recognition.  
The Tugger's eyes were filled with pain, as he looked at her "C'mon..." he begged her "We were friends, you gotta believe me, Bombs! Please! It's the Tugger ..."  
Macavity sneered at him "Come on, Tugger, big boys don't cry."  
Tugger shook his head sadly, and walked over to the edge of the dock, where he sat down.  
"That's too close, isn't it?" said Misto to Grizabella, who just looked at him for a minute, before returning her gaze to Bombie.  
"Bombalurina, you're a Jellicle. don't tell me you've lost all your Jellicle pride!" she tried using a dicisplinary tone.  
Bombie looked at Grizabella in shock.  
"Jellicles?"  
"You remember?" said Misto tentatively.  
"You kidnapped me ... you made me lose my memory."  
Macavity groaned, his plan was all going pear-shaped because he had to turn her against Jellicles, didn't he?  
"Not, we did not, you were born a Jellicle and you'll die a Jellicle!" said Skimbleshanks sharply "I told your mother I'd watch over you, Bombalurina, I won't break that promise."  
Soon, everyone had tried to reason with Bombie and her amnesia, but no one stirred any memories.  
"Coricopat ... Tantomile, can't you ... help?" asked Demeter desperately.  
Slowly, the twins shook their heads. In unison, they replied "We can only work with what is there, and what is there is only lies and deceiption. We could project our memories to her, but it could only confuse her more. We are truely sorry."  
Mistoffelees suddenly stood up, facing Macavity, he bravely accused him "You're trying to hurt the Jellicles! We didn't do anything to you! Why won't you leave us alone? You YELLED AT ME!"  
A childish, but brave gesture from the heart.  
Macavity sneered at him, and cuffed him across the face, sending him flying. Munkustrap ran after his limp body.  
"Mac!" cried Bombie "Why did you hurt him?"   
Alonzo watched Misto carefully, he wasn't getting up.  
"You just don't get it, do you, Honey?" sniggered Macavity, deciding his plan had unwound enough for him to stir things up.  
He turned on her, raising his paw to treat her to the same thing, when the Tugger barreled into him as if from nowhere.  
"Run Bom ... Honey..." called the Tugger sadly.  
Bombie ran, confused, and lost in her own mind.  
Alonzo jumped on Macavity, helping the Tugger, while Demeter ran to see to Mistoffelees with Munku.  
Grizzy and Skimble tried desperately to hold off the cats.  
Mungojerrie got loose, and pounced on Macavity, clawing at his face.  
Macavity managed to dig his teeth into the soft flesh on Jerrie's neck, making short work of the young cat's jugular, and leaving him for dead in a tossed heap near the comotion. Munku ran back to skimble shanks, in the hope of advice, instead he was caught and told to stay where he was.  
Skimbleshanks ran out and got ahold of the calico tom, and dragged him back to Cassandra and Exotica.  
"Try to help him," said Skimble softly, as he watched Jerrie writhe in deep pain.  
Grizabella stood to help Demeter with Misto, and Coricopat and Tantomile were frantically whispering to each other, not joining in.  
Plato and Tumblebrutus were soon on Macavity, and eventually the big cat was overcome by the four smaller ones.  
"Release him." requested Coricopat.  
"WHAT?" cried Alonzo.  
"Release him," repeated Tantomile "We wish to deal with him."  
slightly confused and miffed, the toms released Macavity, who staggered to his feet, bruised and bleeding.  
"Feel the pain you have caused." Corico spoke softly, projecting his own emotions onto Macavity, along with others, while Tantomile sought out the mind of Bombalurina, which took alot of energy because she had run off somewhere.  
Macavity fell to his knees.  
"Stop it ..." he groaned, as he felt the Tugger's hate, Demeter's crushed love, Skimbleshanks' anger, Mistoffelees's childish belief in good, now severely damaged, Exotica's cool revenge, and Cassandra's hidden feelings all flood into him at once. The final straw was when Bombalurina's confused emotions reached him, he collapsed on the ground, sobbing like a child.  
"He shall not move for a long time." growled Coricopat as he gently began to cut off the link.  
"Wow ... you guys are powerful ..." whispered Demeter "But that didn't bring back my sister."  
Coricopat frowned slightly, as if thinking deeply about something.  
Suddenly, Tantomile groaned and fainted.  
"What happened?" asked Grizzy, immediately at the psychic cat's side.  
"It was too much for her, I too am weak, but I am stronger that my sister mentally. She will recover."  
"What about ... what about Mungojerrie?" whispered Demeter, horrified at the sight of her mauled friend.  
Coricopat looked serious.  
"His wounds are deep, but he is strong, I am certain he will live to exaggerate the situation to Rumpelteazer."  
Everyone laughed, if only to try to shake their growing fear for a few moments.  
Mungojerrie stirred in a fitful sleep, moaning.  
Mistoffelees crawled over to them, tears openly flowing down his cheeks.  
"He ... h-e hit me..." he whimpered in shock "...and ... he hurt Mungojerrie ..."  
"Yeah ..." said Grizzy, trying to comfort the young cat, but she felt uncomfortable in doing so, and Skimbleshanks took over.  
"Don't worry your wee heart," he said calmly "Jennyanydots will make sure everyone's alright, Mungojerrie will be taken back to his humans, and they'll get him all fixed up."  
Silently, as if on cue, plato and Tumblebrutus lifted Jerrie, and began to carry him carefully towards Victoria Grove.  
"We must return to the Junkyard," decided Skimbleshanks "This isn't over. Come on."  
"We can't just leave Bombie all alone out here!" yelled the Tugger indignantly "Anything could happen!"  
"I think the worst already did happen, Tugger," whispered Demeter "We've lost her."

Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Bustopher Jones, and Admetus all stood, waiting expectantly for their return.  
They were shocked when they saw the stae of some of them - Tantomile leaning heavily on Coricopat in order to walk, Mistoffelees sporting a few large scratches on his face, Tugger and Alonzo covered from head to foot in bites and scratches, Demeter openly in torrents of tears - they were a sorry lot to behold.  
"What happened?" Jellylorum asked Skimbleshanks.  
Skimble looked at her sadly "We found 'er alright, but she's lost her memory. She can't remember who we are, and to make things worse that Macavity's been filling her head with total junk. She doesn't know who she is or where she came from any more."  
"Oh, that's terrible!" mewed Jelly, and she turned to see to the boys' wounds.

Bombalurina had no idea what was going on.  
She ran blindly through the streets, not knowing where she was going.  
To her utter dismay, she ended up back at the docks.  
There was blood everywhere ... if those Jellicles were willing to shed blood to get her back ... well, maybe they were telling the truth. Macavity had tried to hit her, but that other tom had risked his life to save hers, even though she didn't know him ... any more.  
Bombie had no idea what to do, without her memories, she had fallen in love with the evillest cat in London, was that love a lie? Had she been lying to herself when she fell in love with him? 

Was she still in love with him?

All the questions buzzed in her mind, and she didn't realise where she was going.  
As she slipped over the edge of the dock, her memories came flooding back to her in a sudden flood of realisation.  
She was Bombalurina, she wasn't in love with Macavity! She remembered the Tugger, she remembered her collar, she remembered her sister.  
That split second of happiness ended at she hit the water.  
The tide had come in.  
Bombie struggled against the waves, desperately fighting to keep her head above water.  
Suddenly she remembered a story Jellylorum used to tell her about Growltiger, and how he had to walk the plank.  
As she thought about the story, her head slipped below the choppy water.  
Bombie felt water rushing up her nose and into her mouth.  
She shook her head in a futile but instinctive movement to get the water away.  
Soon, it didn't feel horrible any more, her lungs seemed to accept that there was no air, and it just felt like she was drifting quietly off to sleep.  
Bombalurina's body went limp, and she felt her eyes close.  
The last thing she remembered was the sound of her own beating heart slowing down. And then, silence.

Tugger lay, all by himself, under the large tyre old Deuteronomy sat.  
He wished Bombie could remember him, he wished he'd had a chance to say good bye, he wished ... he wished he'd told her alot of things, like how beautiful she was ... Tugger sighed, and drifted off to sleep.

Bombie suddenly felt a strange whooshing feeling.  
She wondered if this was what it was like to die ...  
She felt her body break the surface of the water, and she gasped violently for breath. Someone strong was pulling her towards the shore.  
Still gasping, she tried to open her eyes, but there was salty water in them, and she didn't have the life left to open them.

Soon, she felt she was being gently carried through the cold, dark streets of London.  
After what seemed like a million, cold, wet years, she was set down on the ground, and she heard a voice ... Demeter's voice ... "...why did you do this?" it was asking. Another, gruffer, yet familiar voice replied "You owe me for this, and one day, I might come to collect my payment."

Demeter looked at Macavity's malicious golden eyes, and she knew that he meant it ... meant her.  
Bombie gasped a little, then rasped "Macavity ..." before closing her eyes again.  
Demeter began yelling like she'd never yelled before.  
"COME ON!!! BOMBIE'S BACK!!! COME ON!!!" soon she had every Jellicle in the Junkyard gathering around to see.  
The Rum Tum Tugger leaned over her, licking her face until she opened her eyes.  
"Tugger?" she whispered weakly.  
"Hey you ..." he said softly.  
Demeter watched this jealously - she didn't like the way the Tugger was looking at her sister.  
"Bombalurina!!! Do you remember me?" cried Misto, pushing his way to the front "Look at my scratches! Are you okay? You must have gotten to close to the edge!"  
Bombie laughed a little, but it caused her pain, so she stopped "Misto, I don't think anyone could forget you for very long ... wait! How's Mungojerrie?"  
Teazer crawled through, her face tearstained "He's going to alright ..." then she giggled as if she couldn't help it "He made me promise not to tell you they made him wear a special collar and won't let him outside."  
Jellylorum suddenly began to shoo everyone away "Bombalurina will need some sleep before we take her home to her humans tomorrow."  
Bombie sighed happily ... she was home, but the dark shadow of Macavity still loomed over her, and now Demeter.

~FIN~

_what did you think?_

_I'm thinking of writing a follow - up, but I won't if no one wants it, this one took hours ... ^..^ I write all my fics over one day! Okay, I can't think of anything else to put except that I am writing Kittens 2:- their First Jellicle Ball, that one's half way done, and it's barely serious at all so this one will be one of my only *serious* ones ... even then compared to some other ones it's not too bad ... anyway, I'll be posting again soon!_


End file.
